vfkfandomcom-20200213-history
Contact Us
If you have any questions, comments, or concerns about VFK, the easiest way to get in contact with a staff member would be via the "Contact Us" page. Contact Us - F.A.Q."Contact Us" How do I contact VFK? You can contact VFK by sending an email using the Contact Us form at the bottom of this page. Be sure to use a correct email address and give VFK all the information necessary to help you. When should I contact VFK? Before you send us an email, please check the Frequently Asked Questions (FAQs). Most common questions can be answered without contacting us. If you want to report someone for doing something against the VFK Constitution, please use the Help button in game and report their actions to the in-game staff as soon as possible. In order to take appropriate action we need information about the incident when it occurs. This enables us to deal with the offending player quickly. Can I send any message to Contact Us? Please check the FAQ's for your specific question first for information before sending a message to Contact Us. Forgotten Your Password? If you have forgotten your password and you know your username, and the email address you used to register your account, then you can reset your password using the link on the log in page. Your Account Has Been Hacked or Stolen? If you've had your account hacked or stolen, you first need to reset the password for your account. If you know your username, and the email address registered for your account, then you should reset your password using the link on the log in page. Please see the FAQ for Account Security for more specific information about this issue. When will I receive a response to my Contact Us message? Contact Us messages are received by VFK Support and it may take two working days or longer to receive a response. VFK makes every effort to answer within 48 hours, however, please understand that we receive a large number of emails and answer them as soon as possible. Please check the FAQ related to your particular issue first before sending a message to Contact Us. Will sending my question or issue in more than once get a quicker response? Emailing Contact Us more than once will slow down the VFK Support team as they will have a larger number of emails to go through. After a week, if you have not received an answer, check your spam folder. If you still have not received a response, there may have been a technical difficulty and you should resend your email. If the FAQ's didn't provide an answer to your question, you may use the Contact Us form to send an email to VFK. Allow at least two business days to receive an answer. PLEASE NOTE: If you have an AOL, Hotmail, MSN, or Windows Live email address, then your spam mail filter may reject our email answer, and you will not receive a reply, or the reply will be placed in your SPAM folder. Contact Us When submitting something through the "Contact Us" form, you must follow the directions given within the form: * Subject of inquiry (Max 64 characters in subject.) * Message (Please include your Username. Max 1,500 characters in message.) * Type the characters that you see in the box (5 characters). The code can include characters 0..9 and A..Z. References Category:Information